Pink Diary, Photographs, and Nicknames
by Crookyflips
Summary: Draco membacanya lagi, "Dan dia sangat-sangat-sangat, oh aku benci mengatakannya, tapi ia terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat menarik dengan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan—" — Hermione terbelalak. Seketika ia melepaskan gaun di tangannya, lalu menghambur menuju pemuda yang sedang duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya, "Malfoy! Kembalikan!"


**Note**: One-shot ini dibuat secara tidak sengaja. It's supposed to be drabbles, but phew! Can't make one. Haha so here it is. Sorry about things that maybe cliché or too fast.

* * *

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Pink Diary, Photographs, and Nicknames**

* * *

"Kau terlihat cantik."

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengelak begitu?"

"Untuk apa? Kau mengatakannya hanya untuk menggodaku." Hermione melemparkan gaun merah yang sedang ia cocokkan pada dirinya di depan cermin. Draco menyandar di ambang pintu kamar Hermione.

"Tidakkah kau punya kerjaan lain, Malfoy?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bermain gitar di kamarmu?"

"Tidak mau." Draco menguap.

"Mencoba kostum untuk besok?"

"Tidak mau."

Draco berjalan masuk ke kamar Hermione. Ia mengambil gaun merah yang tadi dilempar Hermione ke atas tempat tidurnya, "Aku lebih suka yang ini."

"Malfoy," Hermione menoleh padanya sambil menutup matanya, "_Just go to your own room and leave me alone, will you_?"

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu menggeleng. Ia kembali mengelilingi kamar Hermione dan melihat satu persatu barang yang ada di sana.

"Kau sudah berkemas?"

"Kelihatannya?" Hermione mengambil gaun hitam dari lemarinya, lalu mencocokkannya lagi di depan cermin.

"Sudah."

Draco selesai mengelilingi kamar Hermione. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur berseprai merah milik gadis yang sedang mencoba beberapa gaun di depan cermin.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ditemani malam ini?"

Hermione menoleh pada Draco, ia memicingkan matanya. "Mesum! Keluar!" Hermione melemparkan sandal tidurnya ke arah Draco yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ke depan cermin lagi, lalu menganalisa gaun _strapless _pendek berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya.

"Granger."

"Hmm.." Gumam Hermione sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah ia pantas memakai gaun hitam di acara besok.

"Granger."

"Apa!" Sentak Hermione yang mulai tidak sabar akan kehadiran Draco di kamarnya malam ini. Namun pandangannya tetap ke arah cermin.

"_Dear Diary,_" baca Draco.

Hermione belum menyadari apa yang ada di tangan Draco sekarang. Buku catatan berukuran medium dengan sampul berwarna merah muda. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang gaun hitam _strapless_ miliknya.

Draco terbelalak seketika, namun ia melanjutkan bacaan yang ada di depannya, "_Tebak apa! Malfoy sekelas denganku di pelajaran ramuan kali ini…_"

Hermione masih tidak menghiraukannya.

"_Dan dia sangat-sangat-sangat, oh aku benci mengatakannya, tapi ia terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat menarik dengan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan—_"

Hermione terbelalak. Seketika ia melepaskan gaun di tangannya, lalu menghambur menuju pemuda yang sedang duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya, "Malfoy! Kembalikan!"

Draco berdiri dan loncat ke atas tempat tidur, ia membuka halaman berikutnya dan membaca isinya, "_Dan Malfoy membuat Slytherin menang Quidditch lag_—Ouch!"

Draco menghindari Hermione yang baru saja mencubit lengannya. Ia loncat ke atas lantai, lalu lanjut membaca lagi, "_Merlin, bisakah Engkau membuat wajah Malfoy yang berkeringat itu hilang dari pikirank_—Ouch, Granger!"

Hermione mencubitnya lagi. Ia malu bukan main. Yang ada di tangan Draco sekarang adalah diarinya selama kelas tujuh. Dan hampir semuanya adalah tentang pemuda yang menjadi _partner_ ketua muridnya tahun ini. Ia meraih-raih diarinya yang berada jauh di atas karena Draco lebih tinggi darinya.

Draco berlarian ke luar kamar, lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya dan membaca isinya keras-keras, "_Aku membencinya karena aku tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan essay dari Profesor Snape. Gosh!_" Ia meloncati anak tangga hingga ke lantai satu asrama ketua murid. Hermione di belakangnya tengah kelimpungan mencari tongkatnya yang ketika itu hilang entah kemana.

"Tongkat kita sedang diperiksa di kementrian, _darling_!" Draco menggodanya. Hermione akan marah jika Draco memakai panggilan _darling_ atau _sweetheart_ untuk membuat wajahnya merah. Biasanya ketika Draco mengatakan itu, mereka akan berakhir dengan rapalan mantra masing-masing tongkat.

Hermione yang baru saja menyadari bahwa seluruh tongkat kelas tujuh sedang berada di kementrian langsung menghambur ke bawah. Kaki-kakinya lihai menuruni anak tangga yang kecil-kecil itu.

"_—tapi aku menyukai cara ia tertawa. Ketika kami sedang_—Ouch! Tiga kali!" Draco mengaduh kesakitan. Tangan kanannya mengelus pinggang yang dicubit Hermione tadi, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat diari Hermione tinggi-tinggi.

"Empat kali!" Ujar Hermione sambil mencubit pinggang Draco yang satunya lagi.

"Lima kali!" Hermione mencubit punggung tangan kanan Draco.

"Enam kali!" Kali ini rambut Draco yang ia jambak tanpa ampun.

Draco melepaskan dirinya dari Hermione, lalu loncat dan berdiri di atas sofa di depan perapian, "_Ia beraroma vanilla musk. Ia suka lasagna. Merlin! Ia hampir menguasai seluruh pikiranku! Aku benci_—Oi, Granger! Menyerah?"

Hermione tidak menghiraukan teriakan Draco di belakangnya. Ia sempat memasang senyum jahil ketika Draco menoleh padanya. Siapa bilang hanya Slytherin yang punya sifat licik?

Dinaikinya anak tangga satu persatu. Draco mengamatinya dari atas sofa. Hermione masuk ke kamar Draco.

Apa?

Hermione masuk ke kamar Draco!

Draco terbelalak. Ia loncat dari sofa, lalu berlari menyusul Hermione yang sekarang sudah menghilang dibalik daun pintu dengan papan nama 'Draco Lucius Malfoy' di depannya.

Draco terengah-engah, ia berhenti di ambang pintu. Hermione tengah mencari-cari benda yang mungkin saja bisa membuat Draco mengembalikan buku diarinya.

"_Oh, trims, Merlin._"

"Apa katamu?" Hermione mengerutkan kening.

Sialan. Ia baru saja mengatakan kalimat rasa syukurnya dengan intonasi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Hermione akan cukup pintar untuk menebak bahwa ada yang disembunyikan Draco di kamarnya.

Hermione tersenyum jahil.

Draco kaget, "Tidak ada apa-apa di sini, Granger."

"Kau yakiiiin?" Hermione melebarkan senyum jahilnya. Ia berjalan mengelilingi kamar Draco sambil mengikatkan tangannya di belakang.

Draco tidak menggubrisnya. Ia membuka halaman lain dari buku diari Hermione, lalu membacanya lagi, "_Ron dan Harry tak pernah_—Oh, salah halaman," Draco membuka lembar berikutnya lagi, "Ini dia. _Malfoy hari ini meminjam novel yang baru saja kemarin aku kembalikan ke perpusta_—"

"Wow…"

Draco mendongak dan mendapati Hermione sedang terkagum-kagum dengan benda yang ada di laci meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Draco cepat-cepat berlari dan menutup laci dengan tangannya.

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya. Mimik wajahnya masih kaget setengah kagum sehabis melihat isi dari laci yang ia buka tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Draco menggeleng keras-keras.

Hermione tersenyum jahil lagi, "Benarkah?"

"Seratus persen."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Biar kulihat!" Ia menerjang Draco, mendorongnya ke samping agar tidak menghalangi laci meja yang baru saja disembunyikannya. Draco yang belum siap apa-apa terdorong ke tempat tidurnya. Hermione dengan cepat membuka laci dan mengambil semua isi dari laci tersebut.

Berlembar-lembar foto.

"Kau mau kita barter?" Draco menyodorkan diari Hermione dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mengelus pahanya yang tadi terhentak secara tidak elegan ke pinggiran kayu tempat tidurnya.

Hermione tidak menghiraukannya. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu foto yang ada di tangannya itu.

Isinya apa?

Semua fotonya adalah foto Hermione.

Terdapat foto Hermione yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan, Hermione yang sedang menulis di berkaki-kaki perkamen, Hermione yang sedang tertawa, Hermione yang sepertinya ketiduran di ruang rekreasi ketua murid, Hermione yang sedang mengikat dasi, Hermione yang sedang makan sarapan, Hermione yang sedang menyeruput cokelat panas di samping jendela yang berhiaskan tetesan hujan, Hermione yang sedang—

"Apa?"

"Hmm?" Hermione mendongak pada Draco, "Nothing."

Akhirnya mereka bertukar barang sitaan masing-masing dengan canggung. Bahkan foto-foto yang berada di tangan Hermione beberapa jatuh ke lantai. Keduanya sama-sama membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, tapi kepala mereka malah terbentur satu sama lain. Sambil mengusap-usap, Hermione mengambil sisa foto yang jatuh terlebih dahulu dan memberinya pada Draco.

Keduanya diam. Tatapannya dialihkan kemana saja. Untuk Hermione, ia menatap langit-langit kamar Draco yang berwarna putih polos dan tetiba menjadi menarik.

"Granger, err..." Hermione menoleh pada Draco, kedua alisnya diangkat ke atas. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jari di atas buku diari miliknya. "Kau belum menemukan gaun yang cocok untuk besok, 'kan?"

Hermione ber-oh! lalu terkekeh lega karena ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk pergi dari ruangan ini sekarang juga, "Kau juga belum berkemas. Hehe. Aku sebaiknya pergi ke kamarku." Hermione menunjuk ruangan di sebelah, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Draco.

"Er, Granger?" Draco mengerutkan kening.

Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, "_Yes?_"

Draco menunjuk ke daun pintu sebelah kanan, "Lewat sana. Itu pintu kamar mandi."

"Ooh! Merlin!" _Bitch, how could I forget. This is embarassing_. Hermione terkekeh lalu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu yang tadi ditunjuk Draco. Wajahnya sudah seperti direbus, merah tiada dua.

Hermione menutup pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan, lalu dengan tenaga super ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Kaki dan tangannya ia pukul-pukulkan ke ranjang. Tubuhnya yang tertangkup membuat wajahnya semakin terbenam di bantal. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan buku diari yang ada di tangannya.

Kepergok isi diarinya sudah cukup memalukan. Ditambah lagi dengan memergoki foto dirinya di dalam laci Draco. Dan yang lebih parah, ia salah tingkah sampai-sampai lupa pintu keluar kamar sebelah mana! Argh! Ia lupa menyimpan diari itu di laci meja riasnya tadi!

Draco terduduk lemas di tepi tempat tidurnya. Ia memukul-mukulkan lembaran foto di tangannya ke dahinya. Mengapa ia bisa sebodoh itu? Maksudnya, oke, membaca diari Hermione cukup membuatnya terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bisa menemukan namanya sebanyak itu di sana. Plus, dengan kata-kata manis yang tak pernah Hermione lontarkan langsung padanya. Tapi ia baru sadar bahwa yang dihadapinya adalah Hermione. Yang tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam walaupun tongkatnya disita kementrian.

Draco mulai mengepak barang-barangnya ke koper satu persatu tanpa sihir. Ulang, tanpa sihir. Seluruh pakaian yang ada di lemarinya ia lipat asal-asalan dan dimasukkan ke dalam koper kulitnya yang berwarna hitam. Masih banyak barang-barang yang tersisa di kamarnya, tetapi kopernya sudah penuh semua. Sekilas ia berpikir mengapa muggle bisa bertahan hidup tanpa sihir.

Ia berkacak pinggang, melihat setiap inci dari kamarnya. Ini adalah malam terakhirnya di kamarnya. Malam terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Ia sudah satu tahun menghabiskan seluruh rasa dan kegiatannya di ruangan ini sebagai ketua murid. Tinggal pesta kelulusan esok hari, dan sorenya para siswa kelas tujuh akan langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tinggal esok hari, Draco. Dan semua orang yang dikenalnya akan berpencar tanpa kabar; hidup masing-masing.

Draco menoleh pada tumpukan foto di atas tempat tidurnya.

Hermione Granger. Alasan mengapa ia bangun pagi, alasan mengapa ia suka lasagna, alasan mengapa ia suka wangi vanilla musk, alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan di Aula Besar, alasan mengapa ia bersenandung dengan gitarnya setiap malam, alasan mengapa ia suka fotografi. Alasan dari sebuah pernyataan bahwa Draco masih layak untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Hermione Granger.

Terjadi begitu saja_, really_. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilih sebuah rasa. Ia datang begitu saja tanpa alasan mengapa. Draco hanya tetiba menyukai cara Hermione tertawa, atau berpikir, dan hal itu terjadi tiba-tiba; tanpa permisi. Ia tetap mencari alasannya, mendorong jauh-jauh rasa itu; tapi ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia tetap tidak menemukan jawaban atas alasan mengapa ia tetiba menekuni kegiatan mengambil foto Hermione diam-diam. Yang ia tahu, pada suatu waktu ia akhirnya menyerah. Mengizinkan rasa itu mengalir dengan bebas di setiap aliran darahnya, di setiap hembusan napasnya, di setiap detak jantungnya. Dan yang ia tahu, ia menikmati rasa itu. Menghayatinya pelan-pelan. Mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang lain. Yang lebih mengerti, yang lebih peduli. Yang lebih baik.

Tapi ia tetap Draco Malfoy, _for Goddamn's sake_! Diambilnya beberapa foto favoritnya, lalu ia melangkah keluar kamar. Draco melirik ke arah jendela paling besar di ruangan bawah.

_There she is. Her favourite spot_. Draco selalu memergoki Hermione duduk di sana, mengahdap ke kaca jendela. Menurut Draco, pemandangan yang disajikan di sana biasa-biasa saja. Hamparan rumput yang luas, dan di ujungnya terdapat pepohonan rimbun yang menutupi Danau Hitam. Biasanya Draco akan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri lalu melakukan apa saja di sana. Ia tak pernah akan mengganggu Hermione ketika sedang duduk di depan jendela itu. Sudah menjadi _habit_.

Draco menuruni tangga tanpa bersuara. Ia menarik kursi makan ke sebelah kanan kursi yang ditempati Hermione. Gadis itu menoleh singkat, lalu hilang lagi ditelan pikiran-pikirannya yang dimakan pemandangan di hadapannya. Foto-foto tadi disimpan Draco di saku belakang celananya.

"Kau pikir esok kementrian akan mengembalikan tongkat kita semua?" _Sialan_. _Bukan topik yang bagus, Draco._ Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menjadi begitu canggung di depan Hermione.

"Tentu saja," Hermione tertawa, "Kau pikir kita akan pulang tanpa tongkat besok? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau tidak menggerutu sepanjang jalan jika tongkat tidak dikembalikan."

"Aaah, Granger. _You've just underestimate my capability_." Draco memicingkan matanya pada Hermione, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kehamparan rumput di bawah sana. Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa siswa kelas tujuh Hufflepuff sedang mengadakan _private party._

"Oh, benarkah?" Hermione menoleh pada Draco, memasang senyum sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu kembali menatap sekumpulan anak Hufflepuff lagi, "Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa berkemas."

Draco terdiam. Ia memang tidak bisa berkemas tanpa bantuan sihir.

"Benar, 'kaaaan?" Hermione menoleh dan tertawa, ia menonjok pelan bahu Draco.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan duduk di depan jendela ini," ujar Hermione sambil menahan tawanya, "Kau pernah berkata bahwa dengan duduk di sini aku semakin terlihat melankolis, seperti artis-artis opera sabun. Dan lihat kau sekarang! Sudah kubilang, duduk di sini tidak terasa begitu buruk."

"Cukup buruk." Balas Draco.

"_Fine. Whatever_."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sudah menemukan gaun untuk besok?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang warna merah. Yang tadi sempat kau pegang."

"Aaah," Draco menoleh pada Hermione sambil menyeringai, "Kau memikirkan komentar—"

"Tidak." Jawab Hermione cepat-cepat, "Dan tutup mulut."

Draco tertawa pelan, "Jangan merindukanku, ya."

"Apa?" Hermione terkekeh. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Draco, "Aku tidak dengar!"

"JANGA—"

"Aaah!" Hermione menutup telinganya karena Draco benar-benar berteriak di telinga kanan yang ia dekatkan tadi. Gadis itu menjambak rambut Draco hingga Draco mengaduh kesakitan dan minta ampun.

"Well, Malfoy. Tahun ini berjalan begitu cepat, bukan? Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kita akan bisa mengobrol seperti ini tanpa harus merapal mantra satu sama lain—"

"Kita pernah masih harus merapal mantra satu sama lain, Granger."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya. Tapi tidak setiap saat."

Draco mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

"Aku tidak percaya semua ini akan berakhir! Akhirnyaaaa!" Hermione merentangkan tangannya dan dengan sengaja mendorong wajah Draco dengan sikunya. Draco menyingkirkan tangan Hermione sambil mendengus. "Akhirnya aku tak perlu mendengar gerutuanmu ketika mengerjakan essay profesor McGonagall. Akhirnya aku tak perlu capek-capek membuat cokelat panas karena kau selalu curang untuk menang permainan tic-tac-toe. Akhirnya aku tak perlu menggedor-gedor pintu kamarmu karena kau selalu terlambat bangun. Akhirnyaaa—"

"_But you will miss me._" Ujar Draco mantap sembil menyeringai.

Hermione mentapnya, "_Really? I don't think so_."

"_You will_." Draco menyeringai, "_Because you fancy me_, Granger."

Hermione tampak ingin protes, tapi Draco sudah lebih dahulu berbicara, "Kau suka wajahku yang berkeringat, kau suka rambutku yang acak-acakan, kau suka wangi tubuhku, kau suka fakta bahwa aku juga menyukai lasagna sepertimu, kau suka fakta bahwa aku mengisi pikiranmu dan sehingga kau tak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan essay dari profesor Snape—"

"Cukup." Ujar Hermione masam. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga, lalu kembali memandang kosong _private party_ milik anak Hufflepuff. Ia membenci Draco. Ia membenci kata-kata yang baru keluar dari mulutnya, yang memperjelas perasaannya selama ini. Hermione bahkan tidak pernah mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir bahwa ia memang benar-benar menyukai Draco, dan sekarang mengapa Draco berani-beraninya menyimpulkan bahwa—bahwa—

"_I love you_."

Jantung Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti. Sebuah suara setengah berbisik baru saja keluar dari lelaki di sampingnya. Hermione tidak bisa menoleh ke samping! Tidak bisa! Karena Merlin, wajahnya sekarang benar-benar merah dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia menoleh pada Draco, "Malfoy!" Hermione tertawa. Ia memukul pelan lengan atas Draco, "Berhenti bercanda dan lanjutkan berkemas atau kau akan kelimpungan besok!"

Draco terdiam. Hermione juga ikut diam. Tangannya masih menempel di lengan kiri Draco. Lelaki itu memicingkan matanya, "Granger, aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali."

Hermione ikut memicingkan matanya, "Malfoy, kita tidak akan bermain-main tentang ini la—"

Draco memperlihatkan tiga lembar foto ke hadapan Hermione, lalu menaruhnya secara berjajar di atas _frame_ jendela. Keduanya masih saling mentap. Draco memegang rahang bawah Hermione dan mengarahkannya agar melihat tiga foto yang baru ia simpan barusan.

Lelaki itu menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu, Granger." Ujarnya santai sambil melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada dan menyandar di sandaran kursi.

Hermione mengerutkan kening, ia memukul-mukul lengan Draco lagi, "Hal. Seperti. Itu. Tidak. Bisa. Dikatakan. Dengan. Santai. Begitu. Tolol." Ujar Hermione mengikuti irama pukulannya.

"Ah! Aaah!" Draco mencoba menangkis pukulan Hermione, "Kau tid—Ah! Tidak percaya ketik—Aaah, Granger! Ketika aku mengatakannya pert—Demi Merlin, Granger! Pertama kali!"

"Karena kau selalu membuat lelucon tentang itu, bahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan—apa itu?—_darling_? Dan—apa lagi?—_sweetheart_? untuk menggodaku dan membuatku salah tingkah. Merlin, Malfoy! Kau sungguh-sungguh—"

"Tampan." Lanjut Draco, "Kau berbicara cepat sekali!"

Hermione menghela napas keras-keras lalu berhenti memukuli Draco. Ia memicingkan matanya pada Draco sambil mendecak, lalu melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada dan menoleh ke pemandangan luar lagi.

"_You love me too, don't you_?" Draco mengatakannya dengan nada seperti bernyanyi. Hermione menutup kedua telinganya. Draco tersenyum jahil lalu menarik tangan Hermione yang menutupi telinga dan menyenandungkan kalimat itu lagi.

Draco menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundak Hermione, lalu mengarahkan Hermione agar menghadap padanya, "_Answer it or I'll read your diary right here, right now_."

Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari telinganya, "Kalau kau sudah membacanya maka aku tak perlu lagi menjawab, 'kan?" Ia menghela napas, "Dan singkirkan tanganmu itu, _Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy_."

"_Miss Hermione Jean Granger_," ujar Draco tidak mempedulikan perkataan Hermione, "Dengan ini aku menginformasikan padamu bahwa aku, Draco Malfoy, mencintaimu dengan setulus hati. Bahkan ketika kau mengigau tentang betapa lentiknya bulu mata Snape. Maka—"

"Tunggu." Hermione menahan tawanya, "Aku pernah mengigau tentang Sna—"

"Ya, dan tolong, Hermione Granger, untuk tidak memotong perkataanku. Sampai mana tadi?"

Hermione menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Ia tidak pernah melihat Draco sok serius seperti ini. Draco berbicara seperti pegawai kementrian. "Sampai—pffft!" Hermione menahan tawanya lagi, "Sampai '_maka_'—pffft!"

"Oh oke. Maka aku, Draco Malfoy, membutuhkan jawabanmu, Hermione Granger, dengan sangat." Ia menghela napas, "Hermione Jean Granger, _do you ever happen to love me_?"

"Jawab sekarang?" Hermione menahan tawanya.

"Demi janggut Merlin, Granger." Draco menutup mata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan kirinya memijat pelipisnya, "Ya, Granger, ya. Kau seharusnya langsung menjawab setelah aku bertanya. Kau merusak keseluruhan atmosfer—"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Hermione langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lelaki di hadapannya. Hermione mencium Draco. Cepat sekali. Tidak sampai satu detik.

Draco langsung membuka matanya. Terbelalak kaget. Wajah Hermione kembali memerah. Apakah ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Oh Merlin, bagaimana ini!

"_What was that_?" Draco mengerutkan kening.

Hermione benar-benar ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga. Tadi ia bilang ia minta jawaban. Sekarang setelah Hermione memberi _jawaban_ ia malah balik bertanya. Makhluk yang satu ini, Hermione tidak pernah mengerti.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Hermione, Draco nyengir, "Bercanda."

Hermione memukul lengannya lagi. Ia hampir pingsan gara-gara berpikiran bahwa ia kehilangan gengsinya. Well, itu berlebihan.

"Sepertinya kita akan tetap bertemu setelah pelepasan kelulusan besok." Draco tersenyum jahil.

"Hah! Kau begitu yakin!" Hermione tertawa mengejek, "Bagaimana kalau aku akhirnya bertemu Viktor Kr—"

"_Don't you dare…"_

"Bagaimana kalau diari ini sengaja kutulis untuk mengelabuimu agar kau—"

"_Seriously_, Granger. Ini tidak lucu."

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Draco sungguh _priceless._

"_Darling_,"

Hermione berhenti tertawa. Draco menyeringai. Ia tahu caranya balas dendam.

"_Honey_,"

"Oh, berhenti, Malfoy."

"_Sweeeetheaaaart_,"

"OH! Tutup mulut atau aku akan mengutukmu…"

"Dengan apa," Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione, lalu berbisik, "_Beauty angel_?"

"Cukup!" Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai, "_Sexy dork_."

Uh oh. Wajah Draco memerah. Hermione tidak pernah menggodanya dengan kalimat seperti ini.

"_Mister cuddles,"_

Draco berdeham.

"_Tiger hunter,"_

Demi janggut Merlin.

"_Stud wizard,_"

Draco menelan ludah.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terkadang Draco harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya digoda dengan panggilan-panggilan seperti itu. Hermione lalu melemparkan dirinya pada Draco dan memeluknya erat sekali. Eraaat sekali karena Draco sampai batuk-batuk.

"I hate you, Malfoy." Ujar Hermione.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya, "I hate you too," Draco menaruh dahinya di dahi Hermione, "Granger_-pie_."

"_Oh shit_!" Hermione melepaskan tubuhnya cepat-cepat, "_Handsome Cuddles_!"

"_Golden hugs_!"

"_Dream pie_!"

"_Schmoopie butterfly_!"

"_Love punk_!"

"_Snuggle cupcake_!"

"_Tastey eyes_!"

Oh, well. Pertengkaran ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Setidaknya mereka punya perbendaharaan lain yang lebih manis ketimbang _Ferret _dan _Mudblood_. Semoga berbahagia, Hermione dan Draco! Kami menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian. Tentu saja tidak dengan panggilan-panggilan genit seperti itu tertera di atasnya.

* * *

_**Pink Diary, Photographs, and Nicknames**_


End file.
